Kingu Full Power
Attaining Sage Mode, using a bodily reaction exhibited by members of Jūgo's clan. By exposing his special body fluids to natural energy, he gains increased physical capabilities and the ability to perform various shape-shifting feats. Overview Appearance Powers Due to the really immense amount of chakra flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur Kingu's body. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, gaining more mass, eruption of veins around the temple and arms, and the eyes turning completely white. The pure white aura surrounding him could be easily mistaken as chakra as in Ares Uzumaki 's case when fighting Kingu. Correcting this misconception explaining that the white substance surrounding him is his sweat evaporating at a rapid rate, due to the intense rise in body temperature of the user, similar to the Eight Gates. This transformation is a multifaceted ability that permits him to achieve feats ranging from creating various weapon-like appendages to even consuming other human beings, as well as a general increase in his physical capabilities, such as in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability, along with improved power of techniques. Once transformed, common features include eyes with yellow irides and black sclerae, altered skin colour and longer hair, as well as hair colour changing also. It is also a taijutsu breathing method that he took from Shira by gathering up large amounts of oxygen to increase his lung capacity fourfold, he is granted strength similar to the Ten Tails, even including similar physical changes granted to a Tailed Beast. It is unknown if it comes with the same repercussions as a Kinjutsu. Gaining the ability to create four firefly-like chakra wings, being able to fire out a powerful energy blast from them. KIngu claims that this technique can be used only once he is pushed to his limit, or when he performs the Sage Art: Submission, this being since it consumes so much chakra that the user is left in a near-death state after performing it. During the duration of this technique, Kingu can also transport himself instantaneously using a technique that is similar to teleportation. This form forces him to release Tenketsu points per minute, to greatly increase his chakra for a long time by changing his life force into chakra, allowing the use of taxing techniques. The amount of chakra released is so much that it becomes visible and causes water to form a vortex around him, similar to the one caused by opening the "Sixth Gate of Joy" from the Eight Gates. His eyes also turn completely black momentarily, until he releases enough chakra. He can control the amount of tenketsu he opens, deciding to either open or close more of his tenketsu, simultaneously. Entering his first stage, he is shown receiving muscle growth and in Kingu's case with his Shikotsumyaku, horns formed on his head, as well as a bone made bangle, traits of an animal. With his strengthened muscles, he was able to smash his opponents through solid ground and throw them to great distances. He also gained a tremendous increase in speed, allowing him to overrun both Ares Uzumaki and Zeus Ōtsutsuki with ease, appearing as a barely visible blur whenever he moved. Zeus also noted that Kingu's chakra levels rose drastically. When the second level is reached, the user will gain specific characteristics of the animal, along with immense increases in their strength and abilities. Since Kingu was rampaging like a bull to the color red, he transformed into a bipedal bull, with increase in strength, speed as well as awareness. Activation Performing the Sage Art: Submission technique, then going into a feral state, allowing his monstrous self to take over, then weaving Hand Seals, his body undergoes a few changes to which would resemble a beast. * * * * * It is not compulsory that he performs the submission technique, He could activate it with an outburst of emotions, but in the new era, he is shown to enter this form with ease.